howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Summer is a female Fastfin who appears in Dragons: Rescue Riders. Biography ''Early Life'' During her childhood, while playing with a few of her friends, Summer was left behind and attacked by an eel, resulting in her fear of eels, contrary to her species' lack of the phobia. Leyla, a young human, fell into the ocean while riding a dragon. Fortunately, Summer was there to save her. The two had a conversation about tides, during which they discovered they have a lot in common, resulting in them becoming the best of friends. ''Integrating into a Human Town Summer and her group of dragons and the human twins Dak and Leyla come across a Viking man about to drown from a shipwreck in the episode, "The Nest". They rescue him and the man turns out to be the Chief of Huttsgalor, named Duggard. He invites them back to his village, where the dragon group helps the villagers clean up after a fierce storm. Some villagers, such as Magnus Finke, dislike the dragons' presence, and tried to get them evicted by accusing Burple of eating the town's prize sheep, Haggis. Feeling unaccepted, the dragon group leaves town. However, Magnus' Auto Lumberjack Machine goes haywire and the group returns to save the town from damage. The villagers are thankful. The blacksmith Hannahr finds Haggis and uncovers Magnus' deception. As thanks, Duggard offers an old lighthouse as a permanent residence. The group accepts. Duggard also calls them the 'Rescue Riders', a name which Summer and the others like well and adopt. In "Deep Trouble", Summer and Leyla fail to even hit the target in 'Fast Blast Drills' because they lose time over-planning. Afterwards, she and the other Rescue Riders listen to Elbone as he relates his plans to go into the Maze Caves to map them. The next day Elbone has not returned, so Cutter, Dak, and Winger rush into the caves after him. All three get lost. Summer and Leyla make many plans to save them, but waste time doing so. Ultimately they use their instincts and save the others just before the caves flood from rising tides. In "Boo to You", Summer learns about a holiday on Huttsgalor called Hoogenboo. Marena tells the story of the Phantom Fang, but no one believes her, except Burple. Later, an invisible force starts wreaking havoc in the village. Leyla determines that the 'ghost' is actually a Slinkwing dragon. Summer and the other riders fight it off, but are only successful after Burple has the idea to mark the camouflaging dragon. Summer, along with the other Rescue Riders, help out Huttsgalor by moving sheep from pasture to pasture in "Where There's Smoke". Unfortunately, fires keep developing near the sheep flock, and Duggard asks the Riders to put out the fires. Magnus accuses Cutter of starting them, so the Riders investigate the cause of the fires. Ultimately, they find the culprit - a Fire Fury named Aggro - who was trying to use fire to protect the sheep from wolves. The Rescue Riders clear Cutter's name and ask Aggro to join the team. When the town's metal objects start falling apart, Chief Duggard asks the Rescue Riders to find more Belzium in "Heavy Metal". It quickly devolves into a competition amongst the Riders and Magnus. Even Summer joins the competition, citing superior intellect. Eventually, Summer and Leyla find a cave of Belzium, only to be followed immediately by Dak and Winger, then Magnus. The lack of cooperation leads Summer, Dak, Leyla, Winger, and Magnus to become trapped in the cave. Only teamwork gets them out of the cave, and then teamwork with all the Riders to divert a run-away Belzium boulder from crushing houses and villagers. Summer and the other Rescue Riders inadvertently make new member Aggro feel left out and not part of the team in "Iced Out". After they leave her behind to watch a fire while they go fishing, Aggro leaves to help Elbone on a dragon egg rescue mission on her own. When the Riders realize that she went to Huttsgalor's icy region and that she might be in danger, Summer and the other Riders fly out to find her. With the help of a new dragon friend, Aggro and Elbone are able to signal to the Riders before falling over a high icy waterfall. When everyone is safe and sound back at the Roost, The Twins and Summer apologize to Aggro for making her feel left out, and explains that the other Riders have been together for a long time and it is a little hard changing to accommodate a new member. All the dragons except Summer come down with the Dreaded Dragon Flu in "Sick Day". She and Leyla searched for a cure and consult with Marena, who tells them that Help Kelp is a cure. Unfortunately eels also like this seaweed. Despite being a Fastfin which is a species of dragons typically lacking eel phobia, Summer is afraid of them due to an incident in her youth. Leyla helped Summer confront her fears however, and the two worked together to retrieve the medicine in eel-infested waters to help their friends. Ultimately while the other dragons are cured, Summer finally gets sick with the flu. Summer and her fellow Rescue Riders reluctantly saved Magnus in "Bad Egg". He created a false egg to hide inside and infiltrate the Roost, so that he could steal Leyla's Dragon Diary. Cutter caught Magnus sneaking around and sealed him inside with Slinkwing slime and rolled him out into the cold night. A mother Silver-tailed Ironclaw took the 'egg' away to her nest to raise. After finding out what had transpired Summer and the others fly off to find the egg and try to get it away from an angry Mama Ironclaw. Eventually, they convince the angry dragon to calm down and prove that the egg wasn't real, in part because Leyla realized that Summer's water blasts scared the large dragon. While the Rescue Riders were gathering supplies in the woods for training, they find three orphaned eggs in "Home Alone". Not finding a nest they may have come from, they took the eggs back to the Roost to care for. Shortly after getting the eggs settled in, Chief Duggard arrived, asking for Summer, Leyla, Dak, and Winger to fly him to various cave sites around the island to find one suitable for grain storage for the village. The four riders reluctantly leave the eggs in the care of Cutter, Burple, and Aggro. They visited many caves, and Duggard seemed to have an excuse for every one why it wasn't suitable. Summer felt there was something else going on, and deliberately led the group to a cave they had already visited. Duggard claimed this one was unsuitable, for a different reason than he previously cited. The Rider confront him on his motives, and he admits, while the village does need a new storage cave, he really enjoyed riding on a dragon. They promise Duggard he could fly again soon. Summer, Leyla, Dak, and Winger return to the Roost and find everything in order. In "Slobber Power", Summer and Leyla compete against the other about who will become the mother figure to the trio of eggs the Riders had found previously. One of the eggs hatched, and instead of either of them, the new baby imprints to Cutter, surprising them all. Leyla identified the baby as a Slobber Smelter. Summer and Leyla try to coach the reluctant Cutter on how to care for the baby. Eventually they left the Roost to catch more fish for the baby and leave Cutter alone. When they return much later, they find Cutter playing well with the baby and caring for him adequately. Just then the other two eggs hatch, and immediately bypass Summer and Leyla and fixate on Cutter. Leyla decided to move her belongings down into the dragons' sleep cave for a night when a windy storm blows up in "Crash Course". This included a jar of Slinkwing goo. During the night, the baby dragons escape their crib and knock the jar over next to Cutter. The next morning, Summer and Aggro wake up and eat herring for breakfast, but Cutter wasn't able to get up, being glued in place by the goo. Leyla felt guilty and waited on him hand and foot. Summer and Aggro joined in, going to retrieve specific fish for him to eat and special water from the far side of the island. At one point, Cutter was able to free himself, but continued pretending to be trapped in order to get pampered. Leyla, Summer, and Aggro discover this, then trick him back by sending in the baby Slobber Smelters to burn him out of the good with their acidic drool. Cutter jumped away, revealing his deception. For recompense, the girls have him fetch items for them like they did for him. In "Furious Fun", Summer and the Rescue Riders heard Mrs. Borgomon calling for help, as Finngard got himself into another predicament - stuck in a tree. Aggro pulled him down. Later Mrs. Borgomon visits the Roost and shows the Riders what she found under her son's bed - a book full of notes on dragons. Leyla suggested having a Dragon Day for him to take notes and everyone agrees. The next day, each dragon shows off their abilities. Summer and Leyla fly around and demonstrate Summer's water blasts. Unfortunately, Aggro did not show up for Dragon Day, and the Riders realize that she and her new Fire Fury friends, Laburn and Cinda, may be in trouble. Summer, along with the other Riders save the three Fire Furies from the dangerous Boiling Springs Valley. Winger, Burple, and Dak bring home a pair of dragon babies to the Roost in "Grumblegard, Part 1". When they start emitting a deafening scream, Leyla identified them as Piercing Shriekscales. The shrill screams meant they are hungry, and won't eat anything other than rare Crimson Pine bark. While Dak, Winger, Burple, and Aggro leave the Roost to find some of the bark, Summer, Cutter, and Leyla stayed behind to take care of all the babies. They weren't successful trying to quiet the Baby Shriekscales, having tried many different tactics. They to take them to the village, in hopes that the change of scenery would distract them. Unfortunately they screamed anyway, disrupting the town and awakening Marena. Marena followed them back to the Roost, where she performed a strange clapping dance and put the babies to sleep. Leyla tried multiple times to repeat what Marena did, but to no avail. Eventually, Dak and the others return with the bark, finally assuaging the babies. Burple, Dak, Winger, and Aggro had angered Grumblegard to the point that he followed them back to Huttsgalor in "Grumblegard, Part 2". He attacked the village with his wind blasts, and none of the Riders were able to stop him. He gave them the ultimatum to leave Huttsgalor or he would blow the island into the sea. The Riders were at a loss as to what to do. Dak came up with the idea to enlist the help of the Slinkwings. The Slinkwings help them subdue Grumblegard when he returns, but they double-crossed the Riders and took over Grumblegard's Island. After the Riders explain to the downed Grumblegard why they stole bark from his island, and the old dragon saw the baby dragons the Riders were caring for, Grumblegard calls a truce. Dak and the others, along with Grumblegard, attack the Slinkwings on Hazard Island and eventually evicted them from the island. Though the Riders returned to the Roost with plenty of bark, Grumblegard came to visit. the baby dragons seemed to like the old dragon so much, that the Riders and Grumblegard decided that the babies would go live with him. New Adventures In "Double Finked", Summer and Leyla test with success the Rescue Vine that Hannahr made for them. Later, they receive a dragon egg, and Summer read from a note attached to it that a man found it and sent it to them. Just then, a boy named Axel arrived at the Roost and asked the Rescue Riders if he could join them. After a quick discussion, Summer and the others agree. That night, Summer went to sleep while Cutter and Axel guarded the egg. In the morning, when the Riders woke up, the egg disappeared. Axel claimed that the thieves were invisible, so Summer believed them to be Slinkwings. She and the rest of the Riders went searching for it. They met with Duggard, who told them that Axel was Magnus Finke's nephew. Summer went to Magnus' house to confront Axel, but the Baby Ramblefang that hatched from the egg grabbed Axel and flew away, stopping on a Sea Stack. Summer and Leyla tried to talk to the dragon, but it was too young to understand them. Summer and Leyla then used the Rescue Vine to replace Axel with the Elbone Doll. Summer took Axel back to Magnus' house and then returned to the Roost. Physical Appearance Summer is a green and yellow dragon. She has a frill of spikes around the back of her head. Her long tail is tipped with a spade shaped fin. Her feet are webbed for efficient swimming. Her body is fairly long and slender. Personality Much like her rider, Leyla, Summer is quick-witted, mature, and friendly, with a serious and playful side being prominent. Sharing a playful rivalry with Winger, she often races him when the chance arrives, though the Swiftwing almost always wins. She does have an air of superiority about her regarding her intellectual abilities, but is quick to admit any wrong-doing. Unlike most Fastfins, Summer is - like most dragons - afraid of eels, due to being attacked by one at a young age. This ultimately doesn't stop her from helping her friends, though. Summer flips her tail back and forth when she is distressed or upset, as seen in "Sick Day" when she admits her fear of eels to Leyla. Abilities and Skills Waterpower: Summer can launch streams of water from her mouth with enough force to push a dragon of Burple's weight a few meters. As a water dragon, she's an excellent swimmer and can remain underwater for extended periods. Her skin is immune to the stickiness of Slinkwing Goo. Intelligence: Summer often thinks through situations carefully, instead of running headlong into them without a plan. She is very interested in technical details, such as how the moon and tides are connected and their effects. Human Understanding: Summer is able to understand human language, as well as read it. She most likely learn it from Leyla in the same way she learned to speak to dragons. Relationships Leyla Summer and Leyla are best friends and is Summer's dragon rider. The two became fast friends after Leyla was saved when she fell off a dragon. During the events of "Sick Day" Summer revealed her past encounter with an eel and Leyla helped her overcome her fear of eels. Winger Summer is Winger's friend and teammate. Winger is sort of a brother-like figure for her. They often fight, but come to meet peace. In "Deep Trouble" when Elbone, Winger, Dak, and Summer are stuck in the cave, Summer admits to everyone that it was her fault that they were in the cave, but Winger admits it too. The two apologized to each other and gave each other a high five. Appearances Trivia Site Navigation Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise Category:Females Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters Category:Leyla Category:Medium Dragons Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons